The Day The Potter's Died
by mrpadfoot
Summary: The end of Lord Voldemort was the happiest day on Earth for most people. But for the Maurders it was the saddest day in history. This is the end of the Mauraders...
1. Prongs

A/N: Sorry about my last fic sucking and all, but hey I'm making up for it now. Sorry again. PEACE!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. I'm done.  
  
James Hart Potter had everything in the world. He had his wife, Lily, who was smart, funny, beautiful, and had helped him pop his head (he was having trouble getting through most doors.) He had his friends, Sirius, who was cocky, funny as hell, and was as loyal as a Labrador, and Peter was.well Peter was Peter. Peter was fidgety and somewhat spastic, but he was a friend and wasn't, wasn't like Remus. Finally there was the joy of his life, the most important thing ever, his son, Harry James Potter.  
  
James lying, on his scarlet and gold couch, arms behind his head and legs crossed, watching the ceiling while his fairy tale life played before chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"James?" Lily came down the spiral staircase dressed in a green nightdress that matched her eyes. "Harry's finally asleep." She smiled and sat down on the emerald chair next to the fireplace. The orange glow of the fire danced across her pale face.  
  
His life was perfect.  
  
Nearly perfect. Lord Voldemort was an eternal shadow over everything that they did. But that had to change; The Marauders had fallen apart at the seams, given way to The Order Of The Phoenix, short one werewolf member. Someone was on the inside telling Him and his followers what was happening. The Deatheaters were always one step ahead. Remus, it didn't seem possible, Moony? Moony was a deatheater? Remus had been persecuted his whole life Voldemort had a tendency to attract the oppressed. A smudge on the front cover of his fairy tale, but all in all life was good.  
  
Outside the October wind blew throwing leaves and sticks into the calm cool night. The crescent moon and glittering stars shown over Godric's Hollow whispering fearfully to one another. They knew what was about to happen, and had known for so many years. A stick snapped and James sat up suddenly, uneasily, someone was coming. The air was suddenly thick and he tried to see through the wall, fear grabbed at his insides. He leapt to his feet.  
  
"What's the matter, honey?" asked Lily rising slowly to her feet. She watched her husband with wide jade eyes. James narrowed his coffee eyes watching the large door. It couldn't be who he thought it was. No, it was going to end up being Sirius, or Moody, or even Dumbledore. He was just on edge, but telling himself that didn't stop his hand from shaking.  
  
"Lily, get ready, just in case," he said softly. His right hand began to reach for his wand, which was sitting on the coffee table next to his cup of earl gray tea, something Sirius had always made fun of him for. He swallowed hard; James's throat was raw and red as if he had a bad cold. Its just Kingsley, or Peter, or Sirius, James kept telling himself mentally. His heart was beating so hard against his chest he thought his ribs would snap.  
  
The door exploded and splintered in a shower of green sparks. "Lily get Harry and run! I'll try to hold him off!" James shouted surprised his voice still worked. A black robed figure stood in the doorway wand raised. Two yellow catlike eyes shined from beneath the hood and a long reptilian nose protruded from the hood, mutated and ugly. "Hello Lord Voldemort sorry about the mess, you don't really seem to mind after all you added to it." He said smirking.  
  
The snakelike creature didn't speak but raised his wand. James couldn't even hear what Voldemort said before he was clutching his chest in pain. His whole body ached and throbbed, he gasped for air, it felt like a huge foot had crushed his lungs. James's legs failed to work and he fell curled up onto the rug. He could see Lord Voldemort smirk out of one bleary eye. He couldn't aim with the intense pain as a distraction but shot at where he assumed Voldemort was. He struck the wall beside where the door once was, and it shook and collapsed in a graphic explosion that shook the house.  
  
Voldemort slowly crept to James's side as he raised his wand again. Another curse was aimed at James, who, with reflexes that he had earned in six years of Quidditch, rolled swiftly to the side and the ground was struck with a jet of violet light where it reverberated like an earthquake splitting the rugged floor.  
"Oy that was new!" Said James, "Lily'll be very upset with you." He might have been scared but he was still himself.  
  
James stood up and spun around, face to face with Lord Voldemort. He looked defiantly up into those split pupil eyes. This was it; he could feel the fear sweating off him no longer filling his body. He was staring death in the face and he was ready. Then in a flash of bright green light James felt a pain like nothing he had ever felt. In an instant he forgot everything. He was falling. By the time his head hit the hearth James knew no more. James Hart Potter ceased to exist on Earth.  
  
Lily ran up the spiral staircase racing to that baby blue door at the end of the hall. It grew further and further away as she raced down the red and green carpet. There was a loud crash downstairs and their home shook as if it were caught in a storm. After about a century her hand reached the cold metallic doorknob and in a fit of panic she tore it opened.  
  
Inside was a whole different world.  
  
Harry lay asleep in his crib the sun and moon mobile floated unsuspended, playing a gentle lullaby. Lily walked slowly up to her son; she ran her hand through her tiny baby's dark hair. There was another crash and then the sound of feet walking leisurely up the steps. She leaned down and kissed her son's head gently. She began to whisper something under her breath, still caressing her son's hair. She gently raised her wand and a tiny trickle of pink hearts spun around the cradle. One sunk into Harry's rising and falling chest. For a moment he glowed pink like the heart before restoring to his usual color. The baby merely stirred in his sleep.  
  
This door splintered as well. Where was James? That was an easy question to answer he was dead. She spun around to face the once man in the doorway. Her body shook as she stared into those yellow orbs.  
  
"Stand aside," hissed Voldemort more snakelike then before.  
  
"Please, no!" She shouted, "Not Harry please not Harry!" Tears formed in her green eyes, she knew it would come to this. Her hands shook where she clutched the cradle.  
  
"Stand aside, you idiot!" He crossed the room nearly slithering, "Stand aside you silly girl."  
  
"Not Harry," Lily said nearly defiant despite the fact that tears were falling down her cheeks. "Please not Harry."  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside or I'll have to kill you too." He narrowed his cat like slits. He honestly didn't want to kill her. She didn't know why. His wand was still poised. Lily stood in front of the cradle. Her whole body was shaking now.  
  
"Not Harry please, no!" She cried tears gushing down her cheeks.  
  
He raised his wand; he was going to do it. She stood protecting her baby. Her Harry. She wasn't going to watch him grow up, never see what kind of as man he was going to be, Whether he was going to look like James or her, what house he was going to be, or even get to meet his friends. But Harry would live, that charm would make sure of it. "Goodbye Harry," she whispered quietly. "I love you." And suddenly her whole world ended. 


	2. Padfoot

Sirius Black was born on Halloween twenty-one years before. He was seated at his desk in a pair of kakis and a white button down shirt with three buttons undone, the tie he was wearing he threw across onto his coffee table. His wand lay across from him next to about a million pieces of parchment he had to go through. His quill was dripping with pitch-black ink as he went through countless names of Identified deatheaters.  
  
The large mutt that Sirius had adopted nosed his way into the room. "Hey, Snuffles," said Sirius kindly turning in his chair a little, glad to get away from all the work. Snuffles looked concerned about something "What's the matter, hey pup? That squirrel get away again?" He pet the longhaired dog, part Newfoundland and part Irish setter. The dog looked up at him with huge amber eyes. "You miss mummy, eh?" he asked.  
  
Snuffles nodded.  
  
"Yeah, do you think mum should move in with us?" asked Sirius stroking the dog's head.  
  
Again Snuffles agreed.  
  
Sirius smiled. Snuffles was the first dog Padfoot had ever owned. His mother had never liked living things. "Yeah, maybe soon, maybe Mummy and I'll get married." He continued to pet the large black animal while looking over at a picture of he, Amethyst and Snuffles (who was a huge puppy at the time) on his desk. "Soon." Sirius had a dreamy look in his eyes as he thought about that. Then he looked over his messy living room. In the far corner a couch was covered in newspaper clippings and reports for the Order and the ministry, where he worked as an Auror. Black English Breakfast tea sat getting colder and colder on his desk, hidden by parchment. Sometimes he thought about going into hiding just to avoid all this work.  
  
Sirius's wandering eyes found the clock on the wall. "Jesus! I gotta go pup," he said the dog cocked his head to the right watching Sirius as he jumped to his feet. "These reports can wait, Moody might kill me but they can wait." He pulled on a sweatshirt messing up his short black hair. "Thanks," he added as the dog handed him his black robe.  
  
Snuffles licked Sirius's hand as the wizard grabbed his keys to his motorcycle. The motorcycle Amethyst had given him two years ago to the date as a birthday present. He stepped out into the cold night. The wind was fierce and his black hair blew into his face.  
  
Soon he was silhouetted against the moon. An uneasy feeling was growing in Sirius's stomach as he flew. He was going to check up on Peter, the Potter's Secret Keeper to make sure that he was alive and well. He was scared that Remus had led Voldemort to Peter and now he was dead. But Remus couldn't know, no that son of a bitch would lead Lord Voldemort to Sirius's own house. The Potters and Peter were fine. With that his motorcycle landed on Peter's lawn with a gentle bump. Little did Sirius know that at that very minute James Potter was falling onto his living room floor never again to see his best friend.  
  
It seemed the wind was harder here and he shivered. No lights were on inside and Peter wasn't there to greet him. Peter Pettigrew hated being alone, and when the lights were on he felt safer, so why was he sitting in the dark.  
  
"Oi Wormtail!" Shouted Sirius knocking at the door. No answer. He waited only for a second, "WORMTAIL!" he shouted. Then clutching his wand in hand he unlocked the door. "Wormie?" he called through the house. All the lights were out, his fire was out too. Sirius was very scared now, he raced upstairs calling Peter's name. He didn't like this. No struggle, it was like Peter just up and left. Then it hit him hard. It was never Remus.  
  
Sirius ran like hell out to his motorcycle starting it instantaneously. He took to the skies like a cannonball. His hair whipped behind him as he sped through a cloudless sky. Sirius nearly made sky pizza out of a group of pigeons that were flying nonchalantly over London.  
  
A huge lump grew in his throat as he tore through the sky, a cloud of jet black smoke rose up blocking the moon from view in Godric's Hollow. Padfoot swallowed hard and flew down on his motorcycle.  
  
Nothing in the world would prepare him for this. This vision was imbedded in his memory for all of time. His memories of that night would haunt him until his death. The house was totally destroyed. Rubble covered the area where the Potter's house once stood. The wall with the fireplace was still standing, although the chimney had almost completely fallen. The staircase's frame still stood winding like two metal serpents into the wall of solid gray smog.  
  
Fragments of his friend's former life lay in the wreckage, the handle of a white porcelain cup lay next to Sirius's right sneaker, part of the red couch was sticking like a shark fin twelve feet away. He fell to his knees and began sifting through the remains; if there was a tiny sliver of hope that James was alive he wouldn't let him die. The palm of his hand found something glass and blood began to drip from the cut. He pulled out the glass.  
  
It was James's eyeglasses. The metal was bent beyond repair and a few pieces of the shattered glass still clung to the frame. Sirius fell back still clutching the once round glasses. "No!" he screamed to the deep dark night. His voice sounded almost like a howl of a lonely dog. "Please no, James." Tears welled up in his eyes and Sirius began to cry.  
  
"'Oose there?" asked a rough voice made weak with emotion, the intimidating frame of Rubious Hagrid came into view from his left hidden by the scattered remains of the once fine two story house at 3 Lennon Lane.  
  
"Hagrid?" Sirius sighed softly his whole body was shaking. He squeezed the glasses in his right hand. He continued to cry trying to hide it from the half giant. "There gone, they're really dead."  
  
"Come 'ere," said Hagrid sadly; he hugged Sirius with one long arm. In one garbage can lid sized hand he held a bundle of blankets. "'E's gone too."  
  
"What," Sirius looked confusedly, "you-you mean, Lord Voldemort?" He studied the sky, no evil green skull cut through it, why wouldn't he leave the dark mark?  
  
Hagrid had taken a few steps back when Sirius had spoken Voldemort's name. "Yes, I dunno 'ow, I dunno why, but you-know-'oo's gone. An' 'Arry's still 'ere."  
  
The blanket's Hagrid held began to stir and Sirius could see one tiny fist clench then loosen. "Harry," he whispered taking the blankets gently from Hagrid. A huge gash split the center of the tiny child's forehead other then that he was unharmed. "How did he-? He destroyed Voldemort? Or banished Him or something?" Harry opened one green eye, and said softly, "Pa'foo'?" Sirius smiled, as Harry repeated himself.  
  
"Hagrid, I'm Harry's godfather, let me take him," Sirius said calmly his voice no longer shaking, "let me take him back to my place, I'll raise him."  
  
Hagrid shook his mane of scruffy black hair. "Orders from Dumbledore, I've gotta bring 'im directly to Dumbledore." Sirius frowned as Hagrid took back the baby.  
  
"If Dumbledore thinks its best." Sirius looked up into the stars that were starting to cut through the smoke. "But take my Motorcycle, okay?"  
  
Hagrid shook his head, "I couldn' take that from you,"  
  
"Take it, you'll make better time. I won't need it.anymore." He added slowly. Then he smiled, "You'll fit, the modifications I made'll make sure of that."  
  
"alright, alright. I'll see ya again real soon, Sirius." Said the half giant as he climbed onto the motorcycle. Sirius watched them as they vanished into the horizon. Then he turned, he had something to do, it was time for the rat to step into the trap.  
  
"Enjoy today, Wormtail," he whispered to the lightening sky, he clutched his wand, "because its your last one as a free man." 


End file.
